forgottentestamentfandomcom-20200214-history
Noblesse Oblige
"Nobility is an obligation" — ''Noblesse Oblige faction The ''Noblesse Oblige ''is a faction of noble travelers in ''Forgotten Testament XIII and it is comprised mostly of fighters who employ magic, or melee and ranged weaponry. Most members of the faction are equipped with unfamiliar weaponries. The faction is also collectively invulnerable to normal assaults. They are wandering in every world seeking knowledge and the whereabouts about The Archivists and the ones responsible for anything that goes wrong or out of place in each worlds. Involvement TBA Objectives *Defend civilians of each world secretly *Strengthen faction memberbase *Re-create a replica of Memory Artifice *Locate the whereaouts of the Archivists *Investigate and reason of sealing of each world's Gateways Notable Members and Roles *Zen von Anhalt lux Fere Gramont (Mystic Knight) - He’s the leader of Noblesse Oblige. On the outside, his mannerisms might seem frivolous, but deep down, he’s really a dependable leader for the group. He attacks with a sword, and can summon a sword of twilight. He is often reffered to as "Master Zen". *Mel de Foinn (Melodist) - A seemingly innocent and quiet girl, who is devoted to Zen. Mel is a former archivist and chose to seal her memory on her previous life and now she is a member of the Noblesse Oblige founded by Zen and often calls him "Master Zen". She hold the book that allows herself and Zen to be brought into End Earth where the Memory Artifice is kept after it mysteriously scatter across different dimension. *Dia del Fende la Valliere (Fencer) - She is assigned by Zen to investigate the sealing of other worlds together with Luc. Dia is very skilled in close-range melee duel like fencing unlike Via, her twin sister who is good at long range duels. Dia form an independent mercenary group called the Cresent Knights; with Dia as the leader and Luc as the knight. *Luc von Chesare (Swordsman) - A quiet and smart apprentice of Zen in Noblesse Oblige. Luc is a skilled swordsman; ranging from kendo to fencing like Ein. It is said that no one could beat him if he was to fight seriously. He becomes the knight for an independent mercenary group called the Cresent Knights, which is started by Dia. *Sig fel Nihil (Saber) - She is a serious fighter who doesnt hold back. Sig is considered a beauty, but is often cold toward others. She is at task to locate the Archivists together with Tim, making them a dangerous duo. *Tim Chevalier Sheffield (Recaster) - A young and skilled wizard who uses his finger to cast spell. Tim is a fast learner, easily gets impressed at his opponent and can easily read his opponent's movement. He is considered a dangerous wizard if he in a pinch despite his modest personality. *Via del Sylfid la Valliere (Gunslinger) - She is Dia's twin sister who is a sharpshooter ranging from pistols to snipers, she prefers a long range duel unlike DIa who is skilled at close-range. She takes a great interest in Lee and his party. They are at task to watch over the civilians from entities that came from other world. *Ein Albertine Le Wardes (Swordsman) - He is a friend and rival of Luc and also apprentice of Zen. He has deep interest with Nadia and her companions and travels together with Via. Category:Forgotten Testament XIII Category:Forgotten Testament XIII Characters Category:Forgotten Testament XIII Factions Category:Forgotten Testament XIII Worlds